Not Your Average Cinderella Story
by Sweetheart and Brakayla lover
Summary: Mikayla the girl who doesn't believe in fairytails is about to experience herself stuck in a Cinderella Story. And worst of all she had fell in love with two boys which one will she choose? And what if its not two boys but one? And what will her dad say? This is indeed not your average Cinderella story.
1. Chapter 1

**_First Chapter for Not Your Average Cinderella Story_**

Hi guys and girls, I am a new writer so please this is my first fanfiction story go easy on me and don't sue me! Hehe Anyway i would like to thank yummy42 for giving this story to me and i hope you enjoy this story yummy! ps. I decided i should give a story a little _twist_. So here is it...

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I need to go shopping with Candace to pick out my dress out for tomorrow night yeah i know what you think Mikayla in a dress!I would not normally where a dress but tomorrow night is a very special night for me and by special i mean most nerve wrecking,stressful night ever because king Brady just anounced he is searching for a queen now why am _stressed about this?! _Well it all happened a week ago...

**_Flashback_**

We met this evening when i went out to on a walk thats where i met Sirocco he came swinging out of a tree and then he gave me a flower some people say his french accent is horrible but to me his accent is very very romantic the way he said i am his little butterfly made me fall head over heels for him my thoughts just got interrupted by a teenage girl yelling "There is Sirocco everyone!" and then i was pushed out of the way by the girl and a crowd of other girls and i think they just made me deaf with all their screaming suddenly they where all quiet and they walked away i looked up to the tree just to see a empty branch where is Sirocco?! When all the girls where gone and there was no sign of Sirocco i started head back to the castle... When i arived at the castle i went to the kings room.

_5 minutes before Mikayla arived_

Brady's **Pov.**

"How do you know i am not Sirocco?"I asked Boomer

"Because he has a mask and facial HAIR!"

Then I walked over to my bed and got a poster of Sirocco and 'Sirocco's mask and a marker.

Then i putted on the mask and held the poster next to me.

"That doesn't mean your him!"

Then i took the marker and drew "Sorocco's" mustache on my face and then i looked at Boomer with a "I told you so!" face.

"Sweet Selena Gomez you are Sirocco!"

"SHH Boom keep it down"

"Oh sorry"

Just then Mikayla walked in the room.

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I walked into the kings room and greeted them.

"Hello my kin-Sirocco what are you doing in the kings room?"

Brady's **Pov.**

Mikayla just walked into the room and asked why is Sirocco here then i remembered i showed boom that i am Sirocco.

"Uuuhmm I just came to see my beautiful little butterfly."

Then she blushed and said

"Oh Sirocco that is so sweet but how did you know where i live?"

"Uhhhmm Sirocco saw you had a machete so i thought you are a guard girl and I was right!"

That felt so wrong lying to the love of my life but if she found out i am Sirocco I will never have a chance to date her...Lucky for me she believed me.

"Ohh okay then." she said and then she leaned in closer to Sirocco

Uh oh she is leaning in to kiss me what do i do i never had my first kiss before maybe i should just close my eyes and hope i am not a bad kisser.

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I was leaning in to kiss Sirocco but i could see he was nervous so i kissed him on his cheek and gave him a big hug.

And then my dad called me to come and help him. So i gave Sirocco another kiss on the cheek and whispered "I think I like you" in his ear left to help my dad.

Brady's **Pov.**

I closed my eyes expecting Mikayla to kiss me but she kissed me on my cheek and she said she thinks she likes me! Finally she said she likes me!...Wait! she likes Sirocco not me what have I gotten myself in to?!.

**I know this chapter is a bit short but i ran out of ideas haha anyway please review and tell me if i should go on with the story or not and please give me a few ideas thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of Not You Average Cinderella Story**

Hi! I am back and here is the second chapter of my story I have a little surprise for you guys and girls in this chapter so let the reading begin!

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I walked into the throne room just to see my dad and the guards fighting off a lot of tarantula people so I grabbed hold of my machete and started to fight them off but there was just so many of them! I turned around to see Mahamma and Roger and half of the castle guards on the ground and then 10 more tarantula people entered the throne room! The next thing I knew everything went black...

Brady's **Pov.**

My head is questioning my heart right now should I tell Mikayla that I am Sirocco maybe she will love me for me or she will hate me for lying to her uggh this is so confusing. I will just go down stairs to get myself a glass of milk all this thinking is making me thirsty.

I walked down stairs and entered the throne room on my way to the kitchen then I saw a lot of tarantula people and half of the guards on the ground and then I saw that Mikayla is about to faint so I ran over to catch her then I ran to her bedroom and gently layed her down on her bed then I took a machete out of the light (You know like the one from The evil king.) and I went to fight.

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I woke up in my room why am I in my room?! I was supposed to help my dad and the guards fight of the tarantula people and then I just fainted why did I faint?! I better go check on the guards, the kings and my dad!

Brady's **Pov.**

After I got a few tarantula people on the ground I turned around to see Mason on the ground! I ran over where Mason is laying and then I tried to get him awake.

"Mason!"

"Uuuhh" Mason replied to me well at least he is alive I better check on the other guards.

"Roger and Mahamma are you guys alright?" Mahamma slowly got up and then I helped him to pick up Roger and then we putted Roger on one of the couches and then Roger quickly sat up and started to pick his nose well at least that is normal.

"Mahamma can you please help me to put Mason on the couch?"

Mahamma just nodded so Mahamma, Roger and I picked Mason up and layed him down on the couch just then another dozen tarantula people came in to attack us but we were ready for them.

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I came out of my room and headed up stairs to the throne room.

I came into the throne room to see my dad on the couch and Brady with other guards fighting off tarantula people so I started to help them fight.

Brady's **Pov.**

I saw Mikayla fighting with us so I went over to tell her that she can't.

"Mikayla you can't fight now you just passed out!"

"I can fight I-wait how did you know I passed out?"

"I was the one who carried you to your room that is how you got in your bed."

Mikayla's** Pov.**

Brady just told me that I can't fight now and that he carried me to my bed _wow he is so sweet caring for me did that just come out of my thoughts!_

"Thank you for caring about me but I am perfectly fine." Just when that words exited my lips a dozen more tarantula people entered the throne room seriously where are they all coming from!? I went out and fighted two of them and then suddenly everything went black again...

**Uh oh what happened to Mikayla read the next chapter to find out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Third Chapter of Not Your Average Cinderella Story_**

_Lets review what happend in chapter two..._

Brady's **Pov.**

"Mikayla you can't fight now you just passed out!"

"I can fight I-wait how did you know I passed out?"

"I was the one who carried you to your room that is how you got in your bed."

Mikayla's** Pov.**

Brady just told me that I can't fight now and that he carried me to my bed _wow he is so sweet caring for me did that just come out of my thoughts!_

"Thank you for caring about me but I am perfectly fine." Just when that words exited my lips a dozen more tarantula people entered the throne room seriously wherNoe are they all coming from!? I went out and fighted two of them and then suddenly everything went black again...

And now I present Chapter three of Not Your average Cinderella Story.

Brady's **Pov.**

One second I was talking to Mikayla the next second she fell into my arms! We both fell on the ground but I was the one to fall first so Mikayla was on top of me luckily I didn't get hurt but I was worried about Mikayla I tried to stand up but my legs won't let me so I sat back down at least the tarantula people are defeated...

Mikayla's dream

I woke up inside the castle's ballroom how did I get here and when did I put on a dress?(If you wanna see the dress she's wearing look at the picture for the story.) And where is the tarantula people and my dad and where is king Brady? Just then Sirocco entered the ballroom and he was wearing a tux and his mask and he then walked over to my side and asked me

"Would you like to dance my beautiful little butterfly." Then I smiled and nodded

Then we started to dance surprisingly I danced good unlike the other times.

"My little butterfly I need to tell you something." He whispered in my ear.

"What is it Sirocco?" I asked him

"I can't do this-" He answered. I was going to ask him what is it he can't do but then I woke up...

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I opened my eyes and I tried to get up but when I tried I felt someone's arms around my waist just when I tried to grab hold of my machete the person said

"Kayla, please don't try to get up right now you fainted two times in a row."

Then I realised it was king Brady

"Sorry my king but I have to how will I get into my room without getting up?" Then I saw Brady smiling and then he whispered into my left ear "Like this."The next thing I knew I was picked up and carried bridal style.

**So how did you like this chapter? And did you like the Brakayla moments? And does anyone know what Mikayla and Sirocco's match up name would be maybe Sikayla or Mirocco?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Forth Chapter of Not Your Average Cinderella Story_**

Hi, I am back and may I warn you this chapter has wait why will I tell you you'll just have to read to find out.

_Let's review shall we_

"My little butterfly I need to tell you something." He whispered in my ear.

"What is it Sirocco?" I asked him

"I can't do this-" He answered. I was going to ask him what is it he can't

do but then I woke up...

I opened my eyes and I tried to get up but when I tried I felt someone's arms around my waist just when I tried to grab hold of my machete the person said

"Kayla, please don't try to get up right now you fainted two times in a row."

Then I realised it was king Brady

"Sorry my king but I have to how will I get into my room without getting up?" Then I saw Brady smiling and then he whispered into my left ear "Like this."The next thing I knew I was picked up and carried bridal style

Brady's **Pov.**

I carried Mikayla back to the castle she had fallen asleep so I went down to her room and I laid her down on her bed, Then I was grabbed by the shirt and I trip and fell next to Mikayla Then she grabbed me around my waist and she laid her head on my shoulder (just imagine how cute this is!) and soon I was fast asleep...

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I woke up in the middle of the morning with king Brady next to me! , My arms are around his waist and his arms are around my waist, aww he looks so cute asleep I better not wake him.

Brady's **Pov.**

I woke up still with my arms around Mikayla but her breathing changed so I knew she was awake.

"Kayla are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah and I can't go back to sleep." She whispered back.

"And what are you doing in my bed?" She asked.

"Well actually you grabbed me by the shirt and I tripped and fell next to you in the bed and you then grabbed me by the waist and you rested your head on my shoulder.

"Oh" she said sounding a little embarrassed

Mikayla's **Pov.**

"How late is it?" Brady asked

"Umm let me quickly check."

"Its 6:00 am."

"Oh okay thanks."

"Mikayla?"

Brady's **Pov.**

"Mikayla?" I asked her again I guess she fell asleep,"Sleep tight Kayla"

Then I also fell asleep...

Mason's **Pov.**

I woke up at 6:00 guard training is starting at 7:00 am I better go wake up the guards.

Downstairs

Hello Mahamma, Roger and Steve(Yeah I know there is no Steve but now there is.) where is Mikayla?

"She didn't show up yet" Steve replied

"Hmm that's strange maybe she's still asleep I will go wake her quickly thanks anyway Steve ." Mason said

Then he when to wake up Mikayla but when he arived in her room he froze...

**Sorry this chapter is short but I my laptop deleted the story I was working on so I have lost more than 1000 words my apologies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**fifth chapter of Not Your Average Cinderella Story**

Hi, here is part 5. Enjoy :) But be warned some language is in here that is not very...umm.. nice..

_Let's review_

"Mikayla?" I asked her again I guess she fell asleep,"Sleep tight Kayla"

Then I also fell asleep...

Mason's **Pov.**

I woke up at 6:00 guard training is starting at 7:00 am I better go wake up the guards.

Downstairs

Hello Mahamma, Roger and Steve(Yeah I know there is no Steve but now there is.) where is Mikayla?

"She didn't show up yet" Steve replied

"Hmm that's strange maybe she's still asleep I will go wake her quickly thanks anyway Steve ." Mason said

Then he when to wake up Mikayla but when he arived in her room he froze...

Mason's **Pov.**

I felt anger rise inside of me I feel like I am going to murder king Brady.

"Brady what the hell are you doing in my daughters bed!?" I yelled.

"And Mikayla how can you allow this!?" I yelled\asked my baby girl.

Brady's **Pov.**

My eyes where as big as one of Mason's biceps. Mason looked like he was ready to kill. I never thought I would see this side of him.

"Mason I can explain!"

"Oh there is nothing to explain here I can see what happened here ." He said very angry.

Mikayla's **Pov.**

"Daddy what are you talking about? Nothing happened!"

"Then why is he in your bed!?" he yelled.

"Because it is my fault." I said embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" He asked.

Then I told him why Brady carried me here about my fainting and about how he ended up here...

Mason's **Pov.**

"Baby girl are you okay now?"I asked my baby girl.

"I just have a headache but I am fine now." She answered

"And I want to have a talk with you later king Brady." I said and gave Brady a stern look.

He swallowed hard and replied "Y-es S-i-r."

"Daddy I will be right down just let me quickly shower."

"Baby girl your taking a day or two off, so you can recover."

"But I am fine now daddy."

"Mikayla you're not going to work today." I said stern

"But daddy." She wined

"No buts Mikayla you're not going to work and thats final." He said stern

Mikayla's **Pov.**

I watched my dad walk out of the room.

"Oh great what am I going to do all day?" I wined

"I can keep you company and bring you anything you need." Brady offered.

"No Brady its okay I was just kidding."

"oh okay, but if you need anything just ring this bell."

He handed me a golden bell.

"Thanks Brady."

"No prob." He said and gave me a heart-melting smile.

Aww he's so cute, Mikayla stop you don't like him, Oh how do you know? Ooo you have got to be kidding me! I just smiled at him then he left my room to go shower.

I think I will go shower too.

_5 minutes later._

I sated down on my bed and found a little note with a rose that said " I just wanted to tell you that you should know I will be there for you no matter what and to prove it I wrote you a poem

When you're sad I'll dry your tears, When you're scared I will comfort your fears, When you're worried I will give you hope, When you're confused I will help you cope, When you're lost and can't find light I will be there shining ever so bright.3

Aww whoever wrote this is so sweet!

Love Brady.

Wait BRADY!

**Will Mikayla finally realize that she loves Brady? Or will she continue to live in her little fairytail? And what's Mason gonna tell Brady Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6...**_

_**I am really sorry I didn't update in a while,I am really sorry but anyway here is a another chapter enjoy!**_

**_Flashback..._**

_5 minutes later._

I sated down on my bed and found a little note with a rose that said " I just wanted to tell you that you should know I will be there for you no matter what and to prove it I wrote you a poem

When you're sad I'll dry your tears, When you're scared I will comfort your fears, When you're worried I will give you hope, When you're confused I will help you cope, When you're lost and can't find light I will be there shining ever so bright.3

Aww whoever wrote this is so sweet!

Love Brady.

Wait BRADY!

**Brady's Pov.**

**I hope Mikayla likes the letter I left for her, but now is not the time to worry about that now is the time to worry about what Mason wants to talk about, what if he wants to tell me I can't see Mikayla anymore, I couldn't go a day without seeing her beautiful face and hearing her angelic voice (I know its cheesy but its true, I couldn't last a day without Mikayla), Or maybe he is angry at me for not telling him about Mikayla's fainting, No it can't be that I was with her the whole time I couldn't have told him about Mikayla, even if I wanted to. Or maybe he will get angry at while we are talking and then slice me in half! Okay Mason may be a half-a-Sasquatch, and he may get a bit angry sometimes but he wouldn't go that far. Or I am just over reacting and maybe he will tell me I can see Mikayla, yeah lets go with the last option. Uh oh here he comes...**

**"**Hi Mason!" I greeted him cheerfully

"My king! Why are you awake?" Mason asked surprised

"Well I was wondering if you could maybe give me a workout?" I asked him

"Sure! Follow me" He answered cheerful and jogged out of the plaza and I followed...

**Meanwhile in the castle...**

**Boomer was still asleep and dreaming of something very weird, but its kinda important so you'll find out later, and Mikayla ooh that a different story she lately,(well after last night) had been having weird feelings towards Brady and I mean weird like having butterflies in her stomach weird, maybe even a warm feeling in her heart every time he would say her name, well a if you were a Makoola you would call it weird, but if you are a normal person(hopefully you are normal and not some kid of ) you would call it ****_Love.. Lets see exactly what's going on in the young Makoola's mind... _**

**Mikayla's Pov.**

Okay this is extremely weird, ever since Brady had recently cared so much about me,(not that he didn't care before but this time its-different?)

I mean like leaving this morning he left a little letter outside my room asking if I wanna' have breakfast with him, that was very sweet of him but I couldn't because I panicked what if I said something stupid to him, Anyways he and Boomer would've probably already had a 'how many pancakes can you stuff in your mouth' contest, but _wait! Its _9:00am they usually wake up at noon. Uh oh I better go check on them maybe the plant twins are back!

I ran to the kings room as fast as I could, when I arrived Brady's bed was neatly made up and Boomer was still asleep. So I decided to wake him up.

"Boomer wake up". I gently pushed his shoulder. But no response.

"Wake up Boomer!" I whispered/yelled. Still no response. Boy he is a heavy sleeper.

Ah ha I got an Idea," Boomer Beyoncé is on the phone." I said.

When I said Beyoncé he was awake.

"Hand me da phone" He said while doing his weird hand dance.

"Okay maybe she isn't on the phone." I said.

"You lied?." He asked a bit angry

"Yeah but at least I know you are okay." I said my last words accidently slipped out.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"Well, Umm Brady woke up before noon and I thought the plant twins took over your minds again." I said that extremely fast hoping Boomer didn't hear what I said.

"My brother woke up before noon?!" He started to panic.

"Yeah, but let's not panic." I said trying to calm down Boomer.

"Not panic? Where is he?" He asked not very calm.

"I don't know maybe my dad knows?" I said.

"Then let's go ask him" He said and walked out of the door, I followed him downstairs where my dad was training, I was about to ask my daddy if he knew were Brady was but then something caught my eye, Brady and my dad was lifting weights, but that's not the only thing Brady was shirtless and he had actual muscles! And that my friend really caught my attention!

**Yes I know it really short but the next chapter has 'Mason's stern talk' so hopefully it will be longer...**


End file.
